


The Gamma Hammer Chronicles

by edwick96



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Endgame, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Meddling, Men In Black AU, Misadventures, Mutual Pining, New Years, Revengers, Soft Husbands, Valentine's Day, gamma hammer - Freeform, i'll tag as i add chapters, marvel cinematic univers - Freeform, sometimes they're Avengers sometimes their revengers, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots dedicated to the worlds most wholesome ship, ThorBruce.





	1. My How You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in this format, and life is busy at the moment so chapters may be few and far between but I have lots of ideas and would be happy to take prompts.

Clint.

So Bruce had decided to play Call of Duty with them. 

That was really weird because as a general rule Bruce Banner, unlike Hulk, wasn’t a huge fan of blood sport. Also when Clint had bought the zombie expansion pack Bruce had given a five hour lecture about the improbability of any sort of zombie outbreak. Clint had pretended to fall asleep, snoring loudly until Bruce Buzzkill sighed and wandered off.

So when Clint fired up the game, and Bruce had put down his science book asking excitedly to play Clint had mutely handed him a controller giving him an odd stare, “Are you sure? It can get pretty heated.”

Bruce had given him an odd smirk, “They’re not people, they’re zombies, they need to be beaten. Plus as I’ve said the realism of this is-“

“A la la la I don’t care let’s just play Doc.”

And then Bruce kicked his ass thoroughly in game. How could this be? Clint held the highest scores, the most kills of any of the team, even Nat. He prided himself on it, it was all he had god damb it. So when he looked over at Bruce, sitting quietly as Clint got increasingly peeved, laser like focus, Clint was totally baffled.

Right when Clint was about to throw his controller at the TV, Thor strolled in and sat down casually next to Bruce who immediately leaned into him a little bit. Gross, Clint still wasn’t totally used to seeing these two lovebirds being all gooey. If they started making out Clint would have been out of there, but Thor just asked simply, “How are you doing?”

“Kicking ass.” What.

“Ha ha if you say so,” Thor said teasingly.

“Hey I kicked your ass didn’t I?” They were trash talking. While Clint was distracted by this Bruce took the opportunity to kill him in game again.

What the Fuck.

 

Tony.

Tony loved talking science with Bruce so much. Seriously, in a house full of athletes and magicians being able to hash out experiments and inventions with someone as brilliant as Bruce was solace. (Scott owned a shrinking suit, invented by Hank Pym, one of Tony’s idols, and he didn’t even care how it worked. “I don’t know I just press a button who cares.”)

Talking nuclear physics was especially fun because he could actually learn things from Bruce. They were talking about Hadron colliders, and Bruce was telling Tony why he should absolutely not build his own.

They’d taken the conversation into the kitchen, Tony couldn’t think on an empty stomach. A few of the other team members were milling around. Hope was acquainting herself with the contents of their fridge, Tasha was reading in the next room and of course Carol and Thor were arm wrestling, (he saw the god’s tiny smile as they entered, indicating he knew Bruce was near.) Tony loved the fact they were together, Bruce had never been happier and that was enough to garner his approval.

“Ah, the braniacs have arrived,” he said playfully. Tony missed the old timey god talk; Thor was just a regular Midgardian asshole now. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Hadron colliders, Tony wants to build one in the basement.”

“That’s a dumb idea,” Thor frowned like he knew what he was talking about, “didn’t you tell him how dangerous that would be?”

“Yeah but do you think he’d listen?”

“Excuse me, hi hello I’m still here? Thor do you even know what a Hadron Collider is?” Tony said sceptically.

“It’s a 27-kilometre ring of superconducting magnets with a number of accelerating structures to boost the energy of the particles along the way. Inside the accelerator, two high-energy particle beams travel at close to the speed of light before they are made to collide,” the entire explanation sounded totally matter of fact.

Tony’s mouth dropped open. Hope looked at Thor, grinning and the invincible Carol Danvers was so stunned; she lost her concentration, leaving Thor with an opening to win the arm wrestle. Bruce shuffled over and kissed Thor on the top of the head with a grin.

He was a really, really good teacher.

Natasha.

Natasha had a nightly ritual. She went over to the kitchen well after everyone disappeared into their rooms, boiled some tea, no milk, and took a book over to one of their tremendously large couches to read.

There were a few rooms, between the kitchen and the lounge, one of which was Bruce’s. There was a time when she would have slipped quietly in to spend some time with him, when their relationship was confusing and flirty, but all that was past. Now most nights she’d hear the murmuring of Thor, his deep rumbly voice either recalling a grand tale he thought Bruce might like, or talking way too loud while they made out.

One night they’d left the door open a crack, their voices a little clearer than usual. She almost walked right passed, not daring to intrude or eavesdrop on a private moment, but the tone of Bruce’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“I couldn’t come back, he wouldn’t let me. I was stuck, watching as Hulk smashed and I couldn’t control- I was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn’t listen, he wouldn't let me come back…”

Thor shushed him softly, rubbing slow circles on Bruce’s back. As Nat she listened, Bruce’s sobs slowly subsided as Thor hummed and tenderly brought Bruce back to earth.

“Calm down dearest,” Thor was talking more sweetly than Nat had ever heard him, “It was only a dream.”

“But it happens, sometimes he has control for so long, when I come back it’s like…”

“Listen to me,” Thor held Bruce firmly but carefully by the shoulders, his eye’s searching the scientists with such intensity Nat thought Bruce might melt. “I will never let that happen. Please believe, no matter what Hulk does, I will bring you back. You are stronger than him. It was just a dream.” He sweetly kissed Bruce on the forehead, and held him to his broad chest.

Nat snapped back to reality, quickly moving away from the door, suddenly ashamed that she’d eavesdropped on such an intimate moment.

Steve.

“Tall latte for Capsicle?”

Steve moved towards the counter to pick up his order, rummaging his jacket for his wallet and coming up short. “Ah I’m sorry I can’t-“

“It’s okay Steve let me get this one,” Bruce moved forward, patting Steve on the shoulder casually before handing the cashier some bills.

That was odd. Well, not that odd Steve thought it was perfectly innocent but for Bruce, it was part of an interesting pattern Steve had been noticing.

Bruce had always been a reserved type. He loved a good debate, and was very funny in his own way, but it was rare that he would get close enough to touch other people. He would stand a few feet away; shrink back a little at any pat on the back or bumping into people. Recently however he seemed more comfortable in his own skin. He high fived Clint while they were online gaming, he worked close to Tony in the labs shoulder to shoulder and of course, he and Thor never stopped touching. It wasn’t always dirty either much to the relief of the others. A quick peck on the cheek as Thor left for the gym, linking fingers during meetings, melting up against the god on a long day like a cat in the sun.

It was wonderful, Steve thought. He was jealous if he was being honest,. He only wished one day he could get close like that to a certain genius playboy billionaire philanthropist.

Wanda and Carol.

Carol had gone to the bar of the fancy Japanese joint a small group of Avengers had decided to get dinner at. She ordered a beer and sat down with Wanda, needing to get away from Clint and Scott for a while. They are like pigs and watching them have ramen eating contests really put her off.

Meanwhile Thor and Bruce were quietly sharing their meals, they’d developed sort of a wordless way of communicating as Thor snuck a piece of unagi from Bruce’s plate, who pretended not to notice as he used his chopsticks to scoop some of the god’s noodles. Thor tried to put the other end in a lady and the tramp type move but Bruce batted his hand away laughing.

“They sure have changed for each other huh?” Carol thought pensively.

“No…” Wanda said with a smile in her voice, “When you truly find the one you are supposed to be with, you don’t change, you help each other grow.”


	2. Floordrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a mix up, and it's way too early for this.

Bruce woke up and immediately realised something was wrong. No, that was incorrect, nothing was wrong and that’s what he thought was so strange. No waking up in a panic, no pool of sweat, no rush to calm down before he wigged out and smashed his bed to pieces with his big green fists. Then he remembered.

He rubbed his eyes, rolled over and came nose to nose with the hottest Norse god currently inhabiting earth. Oh yeah. Every night this week he’d been sleeping in the spare room Thor slept in when he was visiting Earth, and he’d never felt better rested. He tilted his head a little to get a better look at him and was awe-struck, as always, that this was his life, and that Thor had decided to indulge the huge crush Bruce had been harbouring for a long time.

No Banner! He heard Thor’s jovial voice in his head, as excitable as ever with a certain softness that had become his Bruce Voice, mindful not to spook Bruce too much but still unable to contain his excitement. I’m the lucky one, because I get to lay next to a brilliant man with MULTIPLE PhDs whatever that means. Bruce’s face went a little flush just at the thought of Thor wanting to spend time with him, not to mention the making out part of their fledgling relationship. 

He moves a stray lock of hair off of Thor’s face; it had grown back a bit since they returned from Sakaar. Thor let out a large snort and Bruce froze, hoping he hadn’t woken him up, as it was still pretty early. But Thor just smiled a bit and turned over and giving Bruce a glorious view of the Asgardians back, and damn if that wasn’t a good sight to wake up to. Bruce restrained himself from tracing the defined lines between Thor’s shoulders. Instead he opted to roll, rather inelegantly, out of bed.

He needed a shirt. it was still so cold, and so he shifted around the clothes on the floor for something to wear. It was still kind of dark so he just tossed a few things around and put on a sweatshirt that kind of looked like his and quietly snuck out of their room.

He needed tea, badly. Most of the other Avengers poked fun at Bruce’s addiction to Chai tea, he guzzled it down in litres. Thor said it was cute though so the others could shove it to be honest.

He moved bleary eyed through the kitchen, relying largely on muscle memory finding the things he needed to make a drink, and started boiling some water before fumbling to turn on a light.

He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. He hadn’t seen Steve sitting at the kitchen island reading a newspaper. (Tony always picked on Steve for that, ‘hey old timer there are things called news websites now’.)

“Easy there Bruce,” Steve said quietly, looking at Bruce like he was a jack in the box ready to burst open. Ugh, when were his friends going to relax and realise he wasn’t some delicate flower ready to turn at any moment. He heard Thor’s voice again I don’t fear the Hulk Banner, I’m sure he would like a rematch after our last battle after I you know… Beat the shit out of him,” Thor would say with a grin that was both kind and a little excited, like he’d relish the opportunity. Bruce loved Thor for that, he never feared Hulk or treated Bruce any different, trusting him to keep calm all by himself. It meant they could joke around and be playful with one another, which was super refreshing. He did however spook Bruce once, jumping from behind a couch. The god either had a death wish or just really trusted Bruce, who had whacked him in the face with a cushion in retaliation. Then they made out which got Bruce’s blood pumping for entirely different reasons.

Steve was still looking at him a little tensely. “It’s fine cap.”

“That’s a… Interesting sweater you’re wearing Bruce… Very um, colourful.” Steve said. It sounded like a compliment but Bruce couldn’t be sure. What sweater was it anyway; he’d just grabbed something over Thor’s floor- Oh.

He looked down and examined the Led Zeppelin sweatshirt that was so large it nearly reached his knees. It was tie-dyed in reds and blues with an angel on the logo and “U.S Tour 1975,” emblazoned on the bottom. Bruce smiled remembering the first time Thor had shown it to him.

“Stark found it online for me from some website called Ebay. I’ve really liked this band ever since he gave me one of his old ipods,” Stark had tried to give Thor a StarkPhone like the rest of them had but it was too confusing and Thor said he didn’t need all the features so Tony had found an old iPod touch. Thor really only used it to listen to old rock songs and play Fruit Ninja which he was shockingly good at. Bruce couldn’t reach anywhere the gods high score which was brilliant.

Now he looked at the shirt he was wearing like it might strangle him. He wasn’t ashamed of being with Thor and he knew the other man would shout their relationship status from the highest tower on Asgard, but this wasn’t how he pictured coming out to his friends. The sweater smelled like Thor though, which was instantly calming. It was weird he felt protected even though Thor was still snoring in another room.

His attention snapped back to Steve as Bucky walked in. Oh god this was going to be a thing wasn’t it? He took a giant swill of tea that was still way to hot to drink.

“Isn’t a zeppelin like a blimp?” Steve and Thor had spent enough time in modern America to understand a lot of popular culture references but Bucky was still relatively new to the party so to speak.

“It’s a band Buck, they were a rock band,” Steve said.

“Oh. You listen to rock doctor Banner? Doesn’t that freak you out and go all…” He mimicked tearing his shirt open and Hulking out. Funny guy. He was right, some kinds of music did freak Bruce out but he had enough self-control to not turn every time Tony played ACDC loudly in the kitchen.

“It’s ironic,” Bruce said without thinking, “You know, like those hipster people, I just liked the way it looked…”

“I’ve never seen you wear something so… Colorful.” Steve was still assessing the sweatshirt with piercing blue eyes. Bruce really needed to go change, but that would give him away. It was supposed to be his sweatshirt, why would he rush to change.

“Plus it’s way too big, didn’t you try it on before you bought it?” That was Natasha who had soundlessly walked into the kitchen.

“It’s ironic!” Bruce repeated, but he didn’t even fully understand what that meant, and Natasha knew he was lying anyway. He sneakily breathed in the smell of the sweater and the scents of rainfall and maple automatically chilled him out.

“Oh my god,” Tony walked in; clearly he had been in his lab all night and hadn’t slept as he barrelled into the kitchen for the coffee pot. “I’ve seen that shirt before,” Tony’s eyes gleamed with mischief, he looked at Bruce like he’d found him red handed with one hand in the cookie jar.

“Tony…” Bruce murdered a weak warning.

“You know who really likes Led Zeppelin?” Tony wouldn’t out Bruce and Thor straight out, he wasn’t cruel. he was Bruce’s best friend, he had his back. Still, he liked to tease and be a little shit. Come to thing of it Tony was the one to play Led Zeppelin for Thor, said he already had the hair for it. Ever since then Thor would listen to the band whenever he wanted to get psyched up about training. If you were looking for Thor all you had to do was follow the sounds of the Immigrant Song.

“No Tony, I don’t.” Bruce said carefully trying to infer that the conversation needed to end. Bruce might have been mild mannered and generally hated violence but he did have enough embarrassing material on Tony and he wasn’t above blackmail. He still had the picture of Tony’s Captain America onesie.

He froze as he heard footsteps coming from their room and then, “Hey Bruce, are you down there? You wouldn’t happen to know where my Led Zeppelin shirt is would y- Oh.”

Thor had entered the kitchen, assuming the only person down here would be Bruce making tea, which was a reasonable assumption as it was still pretty early, so he was just wearing a pair of boxer briefs. The sun from the window cast a soft light, and his hair was all messy, loose strands falling down his face. It was a wonderful thing that no one in the compound had any shame; Thor really was the most beautiful thing Bruce had ever seen.

A look of recognition crossed Thor’s face, quickly taking in Bruce wearing his sweater (Which Bruce found out lately he was really into) and their small collection of friends, all of whom were looking at him with smirks on their faces.

Bruce sighed and padded over to Thor, shamelessly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s middle and buried his face against him. The shirt had smelled good but was no substitute for the real thing.

“The jig is up Thor.”

At once there was a clamour of shouts through the kitchen, “I knew it!” “Oh wow,” “Congratulations you guys,” “What? Why is everybody yelling?”

“Excellent, it was getting not being able to do this whenever I wanted,” he lightly lifted Bruce’s chin to give him a really soft kiss which he broke with an obscene noise. Bruce was stunned and went a little cross eyed. 

“Now, it’s too early to be awake and there’s making out to be done,” Thor said shamelessly, he was really going to enjoy this newfound freedom. Before Bruce knew what was happening Thor lifted Bruce over his shoulder, and Bruce let out an undignified squeak.

He could hear a couple of faint gasps from the kitchen, they probably thought Bruce would turn, but he never felt more like himself than he did when he was with Thor. He felt freer, and knew Thor enjoyed their relationship just as much.

“Ow! Thor did you just slap my ass?” Bruce yelled through giggles.


	3. Close Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers live together in the shadier parts of Sakaar and Thor can't be trusted with gum.

“He’s gonna freak.”

“Yeah he might even break up with you over this,” Loki teased. 

Synapses in Bruce’s brain started firing and connecting as he woke up from a semi deep sleep. People were talking in the kitchen, and judging by the empty spot in bed where Thor usually is, the “he”, was Bruce himself. 

You’d think living in the ghettos of Sakaar would mess with Bruce’s anxiety, the Grandmaster looming over them., literally and physically, there was a giant holographic billboard of the Grandmaster selling soup. But being around Thor so much and sleeping next to him every night was like taking ten Valium. Even rooming with Loki was kind of fun knowing Thor was around to deal with his bullshit. 

“Oh my god you don’t think he would do you? How long will it take to grow back I’ve had it since I was a child like… fifteen hundred years ago…”

“Dude relax, it will grow back and then you can go marking Bruce up and down til’ he’s more red than green.”

“Oh my god did you guys see that? I thought that was… What we do in our bedroom is our business,” Thor said trying to sound authoritative.

Ok that was enough for Bruce to get out of bed and intervene. He wasn’t about to get judged by an alien god and a drunk from outer space. Half asleep he fumbled for the doorknob and heard three people scatter, trying to look inconspicuous. Loki was reading a newspaper hologram shining from his wrist, Valkyrie was stirring a bloody mary with some weird space plant, and Thor was facing away, head down.

“Hey guys,” Bruce said, analysing the state of the kitchen. What had they been talking about?

“Oh hey Brucie boy,” Valkyrie choked back a laugh, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m fine, how are you all? Thor?” he asked pointedly. If something were really wrong Val wouldn’t be laughing.

“Oh good morning love,” Thor said still facing away, Bruce still felt all warm and fuzzy when his boyfriend called him cutesy names.

“Is everything okay babe?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Thor’s deep voice cracked. Loki started snickering like a child.

“Thor, honey could you maybe turn around? Are you hurt or something?”

“No I’m fine it’s just uh… You see what happened was-“

“I took the dynamic duo to the bazaar to get food because we were running out, and I found some Sakaarian bubble gum. When I bought it they both said neither of them have tried it before…” Val looked at Bruce significantly but he still couldn’t see where this was going.

“It’s moronic, you chew it but your not supposed to swallow?” Loki sassed.

“Yeah I get it, you think spitters are quitters,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes and Loki started cackling. Bruce would have been more grossed out by his new roommates deviancy, but he was more worried about Thor.

“Did you swallow gum Thor?” He was pretty sure that wasn’t that big a deal.

“Oh no,” Val chortled, “Thor wanted to learn how to blow bubbles-“ that sounded about right.

“I was really good babe you should have seen it I blew a bubble as big as my head. But then said bubble popped and…”

“Got caught in his beard.” Loki said gleefully. “And we couldn’t get it out.”

Thor sighed and slowly turned around, revealing a freshly shaven face and a nervous expression.

“Oh my god,” Bruce said, looking at Thor’s face like it was one of the seven wonders, which he often did but this, this was something else.

He looked like a completely person he looked so different. Of course his jaw-line and bone structure, usually hidden, was predictably perfect and strong. His tanned skin looked so smooth Bruce couldn’t help himself; his hand was reaching up and cupping Thor’s cheek. The god’s eyes, more stunningly blue than ever it seemed, looked down at him with genuine concern.

“What do you think? I know you always liked my beard…” he sounded genuinely concerned and Bruce had to laugh. Thor flinched.

“Honey I think you’re just as handsome as the day I met you.” Thor’s face softened, eyes glistening with relief. Bruce leaned up and kissed him, revelling in the feeling, without the beard scratching his face, which yes he isn’t afraid to admit he always enjoyed.

That night however, after Loki and Valkyrie had gone drinking, Bruce spent a long hard time exploring every bare millimetre on and around Thor’s lips. He unashamedly left several marks down the god’s bare neck that their roommates mocked them mercilessly for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Christmas themed!


	4. Homemade for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bruce make each other gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle, I wrote something in time for Christmas. I really am planning on taking my writing more seriously so you'll get a few chapters quicker provided I think of ideas.
> 
> Plus! A seperate MIB series featuring Agent Thor and Agent Valkyrie!

“Uh Brucie bear,” Tony said lightly as he entered the room, squinting at the sudden brightness, all the lights in the lab hitting him in the face at once, “are you robbing me?”

Bruce, salt and pepper hair sticking up everywhere and dark circles under his eyes, appeared from behind one of the old piles of useless junk and prototypes Tony had thrown aside over the years. “Um, kind of?” 

“Well you know the lab motto, what’s mine is yours and vice versa. Anything in particular you’re looking for bud?” Tony tiptoed over the scattered electronics and metalwork.

“A soldering iron.”

“Oh, check over there in that corner,” he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and flicked on the coffee maker he installed down here for convenience. “Wait, why do you need a soldering iron? At 3 am. On Christmas morning.”

Bruce sighed, kneeling next to the pile of scrap metal. He’d been aimlessly trying to find something, anything he could fashion into a Christmas present. A present for his insanely sweet god of thunder boyfriend who deserved a lot nicer that a crappy sculpture made of sharp scrap metal.

“It’s for Thor,” he ran his hand through his hair.

“Ah, right you guys are doing the homemade present thing this year right?” Tony nodded sympathetically.

“I’ve tried everything, I nearly burned downed the kitchen making gingerbread this afternoon,” That would explain the smell earlier, Tony had to ask Pepper if he was having a stroke, “I even tried writing him a poem.”

Tony sucked in a breath to stop for barking out a laugh. Bruce was his best friend but otherwise he was socially inept. Spending so much time with Thor had changed him. He even smiled sometimes, but he’d never be Hemmingway.

“Do you know what he’s made you?”

“No but every time the topic comes up he get’s that excited, Labrador puppy look on his face…” Bruce looks wistfully for a moment. He loved seeing this new side of Bruce.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go ahead and say metal sculpture is a bad idea,” Bruce sighed nodding his head. Good, he’d stopped Bruce from burning off his fingers. “Hey I have an idea,” Tony said wandering over to a side of the room filled with old electronic relics. “Thor refuses to get with the electronic programme, so all his devices are at least 3 decades old… he’s into old school rock right? Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin?”

“Ah yeah, why?” Bruce watched as Tony pulled out an honest to god Walkman from like 79, from a box. 

“Did you ever make mix tapes as a kid?”

Bruce’s face lit up in recognition and excitement.

 

The party was finally dying down and Bruce was a little tipsy. A lot tipsy actually, as he leaned against Thor’s side, whose big arm was wrapped protectively around Bruce’s shoulders. He felt so warm and fuzzy and safe. He tried to pet Thor’s hair but the god gently moved his hand with a deep chuckle.

Before they got together Thor had no idea Bruce was so handsy. He secretly loved it.

Thor manuevered so that he could shoulder the little sack of presents they’d gathered from their friends, open their bedroom door, and lightly pushed his boyfriend to the bed who fell onto it with a giggle. Thor smiled at the cuteness.

“I gather you had a good time dearest?” Thor moved to sit next to Bruce and helped his genius boyfriend take his shoes off.

“Man Tony throws a good party. And Peter is so funny and smart that kid is amazing.”

Bruce had spent most of the night with tony and his spider-protégé talking science excitedly. Thor spent the night with Carol and Natasha trying to drink each other under the table. They ran out of decent drinks before any of them felt a buzz. But his little lightweight boyfriend had gotten drunk and before anyone knew it was at the karaoke machine with Clint singing ‘Love is a Battlefield.’ Then Bruce migrated Thor’s way, started feeling up his shirt, and they said their goodbyes.

They’d had a wonderful day together, cocoa and presents for breakfast, an afternoon of Christmas movies and then the party. But this was their first bit of alone time. “It’s been a wonderful holiday.”

Bruce suddenly shot upright into a sitting position, “Presents! I made you a present okay…” suddenly Bruce became rather lucid as he rolled over and bent down to pick up the present he’d spent all night making.

Thor smiled, excited himself to show Bruce what he had made.

“Me first!” Bruce said, revealing the small rectangular gift he was hiding behind his back.

Thor took it and opened it delicately like it was made of glass, and then stared down at the little cassette that was labeled For My King in Bruce’s beautiful penmanship. Thor frowned, confused.

“You’ve got the old Walkman Tony gave you today right?” Thor had been confused by Tony’s gift but Bruce and Tony could barely contain their smug excitement.

Recognition dawned on Thor’s face.

“I put together a list of songs, for your workout… I know you’ve been working through some old records but this has got all your favourites. You can take it anywhere,…” Bruce bit his lip as Thor stared down at the little tape. Suddenly the god burst into a smile that could outshine the sun. 

“This is amazing, thank you my love!” he leaned forward and gave Bruce a quick peck before looking back at the tape like it was made of gold.

“Oh and if you flip it, the other side has another playlist. Some of my favourites instead. They’re tamer, probably not good for workouts but I thought if we were ever apart…” Bruce felt incredibly vulnerable as the look on Thor’s face turned to one of wonder, like Bruce was the literal god in the room.

Suddenly Thor was rummaging through their gift haul, finding the Walkman, and fumbling to put the tape in.

“Oh you don’t have to listen now-“ They both jumped as the Walkman started up surprisingly loud, “Carry on my Wayward Son.”

“Ah that’s the rock side,” they both grinned like kids, listening through half the song before Thor flipped the tape to listen to one of Bruce’s songs. He smiled softly and gave his incredible boyfriend a deep kiss. 

“Okay my turn.” Thor reached under their bed and pulled out a messily wrapped gift. The look on Thor’s face when he gave him the Walkman was more than enough but when he opened his gift he gasped.

It was a beautiful knitted sweater. Emerald green, (Thor had told him the color looked better on Bruce than the other guy,) with finely stitched, blue lightning bolts across the chest. It was unbelievably soft. “Oh my god, honey,” he held it up, maybe a little big but looked super warm, and it smelled like Thor.

“I’ve been stitching armour and garments for millennia, that’s Asgaudian stitching.

“It’s wonderful babe, just…” He needed to be as close to Thor as possible, leaning over and giving him a bone-crushing hug which was reciprocated. They stayed like that for a long time, and then kissed the night away.

For the next week they flaunted their gifts everywhere they went. Wearing his big sweater in doors, with the compound perfectly heated, seemed impractical but Bruce didn’t care, and he made sure to give it a sprits of Thor's cologne every once in a while. As for the tape, turns out Tony had slipped in a lot of good songs to make love to.


	5. New Years Block Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony plays matchmaker while Thor and Bruce enjoy the new year's celebrations.

“I’m gonna say something,” Tony popped some more fairy floss into his mouth. He was staring across the couple across the street. 

“Do not say anything, they have to figure it out by themselves.” Steve stole a piece of the cotton candy, also looking at the couple across the street, who were sitting on bench eating churros. Bruce was chewing one pensively as he watched Thor cram three into his mouth at once. Steve had to admit, with the adoration on Bruce’s face as he watched the bigger man stuff his face; it was miraculous that they hadn’t gotten together yet. Their legs were pressed together.

Tony sighed looking around the block party. He and the other Avengers had organised a bit of a carnival near central park with rides and food. It had been a rough year. Thanos, Doctor Doom, King Pin, New York had become a magnet for some serious carnage, so Tony thought some of the locals deserved to end the year on a good high. 

Tony was having a good time with Steve, taking pictures with kids and other fans, he and Steve went on the ferris wheel, just so they could make out somewhere no one could take photos. But one thing had been bugging him all night. He’d caught sight of Bruce and Thor, who were similarly paired up, multiple times, being cutesy.

The thing is, much to the rest of the crews frustrations, they weren’t a couple. They were clearly into each other. Bruce had blabbed to Tony about his crush on the god of Thunder. But no matter how much Tony pushed, Bruce wouldn’t act on it. He was too afraid of rejection. And Thor was the same, the way he looked at Bruce, well it reminded him of how Tony looked at Steve. Two suckers in love with two of the most repressed individuals in existence. The difference was Tony acted on it.

First he saw them strolling together through the party flirting and giggling like big kids. Then he saw Thor, looking like a protective boyfriend, calming Bruce down from what looked like an anxiety attack, Bruce never liked crowds. Then he saw Thor at one of the game booths, trying to knock down some pins with a ball, clearly flexing and trying to impress Bruce. He won a bear, dressed up in Thor’s armour, which he then promptly gave to Bruce, and now the churros? It was enough!

He pulled out his phone and sent Bruce a text:

“Hey meet me by the dunking booth, it’s Clint’s turn in the chair I want to drown him ;).”

“Tony!” Steve whisper yelled. They watched as Bruce pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the text. Bruce chuckled and showed Thor the text, who let out a loud laugh they could hear across the street. Bruce got distracted, enamoured for a moment, which was cute Tony had to admit. 

“Oh!” Tony sent another text:

“Tell Thor they’re serving bacon wrapped hotdogs down the street.” If he was going to talk to Bruce he didn’t want Thor to follow.

“Steve, you have to go get a hotdog with Thor.” Tony said turning to his frowny boyfriend. “You have to tell him to man up.”

“No! Tony enough. I am not involved.”

“If you do it I’ll do that thing you like in bed later. Start the new year off real happy,” Tony winked and relished as his boyfriends face went pink. 

“You don’t- I mean what would I even?- Ok.” Steve agreed. Damn Tony was good.

\-----

“Hey Thor-“ 

The god felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around, hotdog half in his mouth. Steve was standing there, awkwardly, shuffling his feet. “Ah hello there Captain, he said talking with his mouth full. Stark had picked some amazing food trucks for this block party, Thor hadn’t feasted like this since his last visit to Asgard.

“Hey Thor, having a good time?”

“Indeed! Earth celebrations are amazing. The ale here is weak as piss though.”

“Uh, I don’t think any of the booths were selling drinks?”

“Haha no me and Bruce came up with a genius plan, we spiked our drinks and put them in these ridiculous Spiderman cups.” He help up a jumbo cup with a straw, it has Spiderman’s suit pattern on it, they must have bought them from a merchandise table. “Here, take a sip.”

Steve took one pull from the cup and spat it straight out again, “Thor this is straight vodka!”

“Yes we couldn’t find anything stronger.” Thor grinned.

“Bruce is drinking one of these?” Steve was pretty sure if Bruce tried to drink a jumbo cup of vodka his innards would burn.

“No his is mostly mountain dew. He’s still tipsy though,” Thor chuckled fondly and got the most wistful look on his face Steve had ever seen. He looked fonder than Tony did at the coffee pot after a long night of engineering. “It’s adorable.” God damn it Tony was right.

“Yeah we saw you before you looked pretty happy… Everything going well between you two?”

“What do you mean?” Thor took a slurp of his drink and Steve cringed.

“You know you two are you… Have you… Fondued?”

Vodka snorted straight out of Thor’s nose, Steve’s colloquialisms for sex always made his team laugh.

“That’s crazy Rogers. Banner and I… We’re very good friends…” he said quietly, sadly.

“Thor. You know that bear, the one you one you gave to Bruce?”

“Yes. It had my armour, so I thought it could keep Bruce company if I ever went to Asgard again… He said he was bored last time I went to visit Heimdall.”

“That seems like a thing one might do if you were more than friends. Have you guys not talked about ever being more?”

Thor looked like he was about to argue, ‘I… I’ve tried Steve, I’ve almost said something multiple times but then I chicken out. What happens if it ends up like Jane and me? And he realises I’m not smart enough, or interesting enough?”

“Thor you know so much about astrophysics and space travel, mythology, history… I’ve seen Bruce totally entranced listening to you talk about Asgardian botany. He’s one of the smartest people on the planet… but you’re not from this planet.”

A look dawned on Thor’s face. Hope, maybe, but he was still cautious. 

“What time is it?” he asked.

Steve looked at the watch Tony bought him for their anniversary. “Five til twelve.”

Thor nodded, took a long, long chug of his drink, like he was steeling up for a battle, and put a big hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you Captain.”

He disappeared into the crowd and Steve stood there, smirking. Tony was right, he was glad he said something if it meant two of his friends could be happy.

\-----

“Brucie bear!”

“Tony… tiger.” Bruce burped, holding his Spiderman cup. He shouldn’t have taught Thor and Bruce that trick, but Bruce wasn’t wasted. He’d never send a drunken friend to get taken advantage of. He hoped Bruce would feel just confident enough to take his advice.

I mean Tony had tried to convince Bruce to act on his feelings time and time again. Bruce always saying it was a passing crush, or it was inappropriate. 

“How has your night been buddy?” Tony tapped his friend a little to hard on the shoulder and the scientists knees buckled.

“Tony, this party- It’s amazing. I can’t believe you organised all of this…”

“Well we do enough collateral damage to this city, I just wanted to lighten things up. For them and for us,” good segway, “you and Thor seem to be having a really good time,” he gave Bruce a very significant look and Bruce sighed.

“Tony, please not this again.”

“Yes this again, you guys are making me queasy knowing your both out being ridiculously cute and perfect for each other and you’re not doing anything about it.”

Bruce’s face turned to one of shock, surprised at Tony’s honesty. But he needed to hear it, after all the jokes he really did just want his friends to be happy. 

“Nice bear by the way.” Tony pointed to the little bear holding the fabric hammer, nestled under Bruce’s non-drinking arm. 

Bruce blushed, looking down at the little toy, failing to hide a smile. “Yeah I know, Thor won it… I told him a god playing carnival games was cheating. He said he won it so I wouldn’t get sad without him next time he went to Asgard… As a joke! Obviously…”

“Oh my god, you are one of the top ten smartest people on this planet, why are you refusing to believe that someone might like you.”

“He’s a GOD Tony. He’s all muscly and brave and strong…”

“Okay sure, he’s a stone cold hottie, but so are you,” Bruce scoffed, “Is that what this is, you think you’re not good enough?”

“No it’s… You know we wouldn’t work, we’re incompatible.”

“Oh please, you two are both indestructible, stubborn, brilliant forces of nature. You’re perfect for one another. We have a messy job, we deal with so much shit don’t you think after every battle you deserve someone to unwind with? You’ve been having so much fun tonight, imagine if you could do this all the time, plus get all up on that god bod,” he winked  
He was wearing Bruce down, he knew it, could see it, the way he was looking at the stupid bear. Side note, as soon as he was done here he was going to find one dressed like Captain America.

“Okay, answer me this, if he zipped up rainbow road to Asgard right now and didn’t come back would that bear be enough? Or would you regret not saying anything?”

Bruce stood there, looking at the bear, letting Tony’s words soak in, then took a deep breath “What time is it?”

\-----

Thor pushed through the crowd, who were beginning to head toward Stark Tower, where the countdown and fireworks were about to go down, he had three minutes before the place erupted.

He swivelled around, looking for that familiar salt and pepper mop amongst the crowd and started to panic, before he felt another timid tap on his shoulder.

“Thor, Thor quick come with me,” Bruce grabbed Thor by the hand and swiftly pulled him through the crowd, until they found a break where they could hear each other.

“I need to talk to you,” they both said at once.

“Bruce! I thought I’d miss you. I don’t know why but I feel like I need to say this before they start counting down… Because I don’t want to start a new year… a new Midgardian year, without being with you. More than friends, and comrades.”

“Oh wow-“ the slightly stunned look on Bruce’s face before he composed himself was adorable. “When you gave me this bear, I was so happy, but then you mentioned leaving earth and I did what I always do which was brush it off-“

“Bruce I’m not going anywhere, that was just me… trying to say something romantic. I couldn’t leave you behind…”

“So… Where doing this? Remind me to thank Tony later,” Bruce had to yell because the countdown had started.

“Stark?” Thor smiled, realising why Steve had come to him, he would have to thank them himself.

The crowd was cheering “4…3…2…” and Bruce, on instinct, leapt on his toes to kiss Thor, arms wrapping around the taller mans shoulders to steady himself, but there was still some stumbling, as the clock stuck twelve, and fireworks, specially created by Steven Strange so you knew they were spectacular, went off above them.

They broke apart for a second, Bruce looked a bit of a mess, slightly overwhelmed and overstimulated, but he’d never felt more like himself than he did in that moment, Thor’s arms holding him close. The god was searching his face.

“Is everything okay?” Thor managed to convey his concerned even though he was grinning ear to ear and would gladly keep kissing Bruce.

“Everything is perfect,” He went in for a softer kiss, trying to convey a thousand different things at once. “Okay it is kind of loud,” he said scrunching his face as dazzling explosions and dragons made of light zipped around the tower. 

“Let’s go home,” he cupped Bruce’s cheek in one big hand… He’d been foolish denying himself this for so long, “Happy new years Bruce.”

“Happy new year Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be a MIB: International AU


	6. MIB: Massively Intelligent Bisexuals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent M, codename Valkyrie is new to MIB, after years of searching. Her new partner is... Interesting, as is MIB's top scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An MIB AU! This movie will be amazing, the only thing that would improve it would be some ThorBruce. So I did the thing.

Agent M. Codename Valkyrie, that was her new name, it was finally happening after years of searching, they had agreed to let her join the team.

“You will be working with agent H, one of the best to ever wear the suit.” Agent O had shown her around the offices, the perfectly white rooms with weird, sci-fi aliens. She had been searching for so long, but she was still amazed.

Agent H, her new partner, however was not so amazing. He was asleep actually. O dropped a stack of files on his desk, and agent H, code name Thor, almost jumped out of his skin. 

“I’ll let you two get acquainted.” O said promptly, sashaying away from the desk leaving Valkyrie standing their awkwardly, in her new tailored suit, watching this man that was supposed to be her rock, her ride or die in any situation, wake up from a nap. During work hours.

“Ah!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, it was Agent O she just sort of… and then she left. I’m Agent M, or Valkyrie, you’re new partner.”

“Oh! Fantastic,” his accent was very strange, a mix of Australian and British that made him sound like an old time viking.

“Were you asleep?” Valkyrie asked, straight to the point.

“What? No. I was just doing my daily meditation.” He stretched and cracked his knuckles, “time for lunch I think. Are you hungry?”

“It’s nine thirty…” She said, looking at her watch.

“Perfect, Tuesdays taco day. We’ll grab a few and then I’ll show you around MIB’s British office. We do things quite differently here,” he said stand and stretching and wow, that is a big man. He looked like he’d do well in a fight, even with sleep boogers in his eyes. “For instance, we drive on the other side of the road.”

Thor grabbed twelve tacos from the cafeteria, where a wide-eyed alien in a hair net added things to their trays like that was a totally normal thing. While piling more food onto his plate he asked, “Do you want anything?” 

“No thanks.”

“So… you’re the woman who found us out right? After searching for decades, you actually did it, that’s very impressive.” He sounded sincere, even with a mouth full of salsa and mincemeat. She smiled, small. For so long people had been calling her crazy, brushing off her ramblings with a placating smile. To have someone honestly and earnestly congratulate her felt good.

Thor let out huge burp, wiping his hands on his pants. “Would you like the tour?”

“Uh… Sure? What is there to see?”

“Well through the cafeteria is the gift shop. There’s the digital library, you might enjoy going through some of our files, the history and some of our biggest cases. I was a part of a few of them,” Thor boasted. 

“Really? I would love to check that out!” That sounded amazing actually, she could have spent hours reading about aliens. 

“And then,” Thor cleared his throat, “There’s our R and D department. That’s where our top scientists develop our weapons and gadgets.” 

“Oh that sounds interesting,” Valkyrie hadn’t gotten into many fights before but she had what she would call a healthy interest in tech and weaponry. She had a cool set of samurai swords on her wall back in the states.

“Perfect!” Thor said, suddenly very excited. He shoved the last of his Taco’s in his mouth and stood up. “That’s where we’ll start then.” He hastily brushed any crumbs of stains off. This was a weird change in demeanour, suddenly Thor seemed kind of nervous. He had no trouble stuffing a dozen tacos in his mouth in front of her but now he was straightening up and popping his collar. Was he trying to impress her?

“Before we start,” Thor said, looking at her seriously, “I have three rules for any new partner I work with. One, I always have control of the aux cord in the car. Two, civilians come first. No heroics that put lives in danger. And three, he looked at Valkyrie with comical intensity. “You can’t fall in love with me…”

Valkyrie missed the last rule because at that moment a beautiful woman with blue skin and antennae walked past. Val followed her with her eyes until the girl left the cafeteria. When she looked back at Thor, he was looking at her knowingly. “Never mind. On with the tour!”

They walked down several blinding, white hallways. They walked past a group of small worm people talking loudly, and a few other aliens that she tried not to stare to hard at. She knew about the agencies existence but seeing all these strange beings was still a trip.

The more she saw, the more Valkyrie was certain that this was where she belonged. She was so excited to start working cases, and Thor seemed like a fun, capable partner.

He suddenly stopped in front of a nondescript door, pressing his hand against an ID scanner.

“Password?” a robot voice asked from the console.

“Point Break,” Thor replied.

“Welcome Agent H,” replied the voice and the door slid open with a satisfying click, revealing one of the coolest rooms Valkyrie had ever seen. Weapons covered every table and wall. Shiny silver gadgets, glowing lights, and a lab at the end of the room, twenty different screens analyzing data and programming code.

Valkyrie was afraid to make one wrong step as she slowly surveyed each group of gadgets. She had no idea how these things work, she didn’t want to press a button or pull a trigger and blow up the room. Agent H had walked to the back of the room, where the computer lab was. She watched as he approached a small man, hunched over a computer screen squinting at the data.

“Agent Banner!” Thor said cheerfully, “How is my favorite tech head today? This is my new partner, Agent M my new partner. M, this is Banner, head of our research and development division.” He said this proudly, a smile on his face. 

The little man jumped at Thor’s voice but then broke into his own face-splitting smile, pushing his glasses up his nose as he walked over to meet the taller man. She suddenly realized why her new partner was so excited to start their tour here. Thor’s cool exterior had totally melted; he was practically giddy seeing this strange little scientist. 

“What’s new Banner, still working on that new software?” Thor stepped into Banner’s space. They other man didn’t move away.

“Yeah I’ve finally got it working. It’s going to be so much faster analysing DNA evidence…” Valkyrie watched them interact, suddenly very interested. She had inkling this was why Thor had tried to fix himself up before coming here. Thor was in the little man, Banner’s, space, touching shoulders as he looked intently at whatever the inventor was working on. He kept sneaking sideways glances whenever he thought Banner wasn’t looking.

Banner was acting just as sickeningly sweet. Valkyrie didn’t know him very well but she knew flirting and sexual tension when she saw it. She guessed this wasn’t a common thing, they weren’t together but by the longing way Thor looked at the other man, she knew they’d like to be.

“You look tired Banner,” Thor was saying, concern in his voice, “When is the last time you slept?”

“Uh… Friday?” Banner asked suddenly flustered with Thor up in his personal space.

“Bruce, it’s Monday, you need a break…” Bruce? Interesting. “How about we get dinner at the cafeteria later, you can crash at mine. The software will still be here when you get back.”

“Uh that’s um… That sounds really good.” Banner pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

“Perfect!” Thor boomed, “I’m going to take my lovely new partner for the rest of our tour. I’d like to show her some old cases and the research library, and then I’ll come pick you up.

“Sounds good,” Bruce coughed. Valkyrie was surprised Thor was aware she was still in the room. The two men where so close, Thor basically enveloping Bruce, who wasn’t shying away. 

“Um, H? We should get going,” she didn’t want to be in the room when they had their first kiss, that should be a private thing.

“Right!” Thor straightened up, stepping away. “I’ll see you later Bruce.

“Yes, of course.”

Thor left the room, trying and failing to hide an excited smile.

“So… That was interesting,” Valkyrie said lightly.

“Shut up,” Thor coughed, “Let’s go read some files.


	7. Valentines Day Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Thor can be a bit over excited when he's in love, and Bruce isn't a huge fan of PDA. When Thor takes things a little too far Bruce decides to issue a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no fluff and I'm sorry the next chapter will be quicker!
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr thorsroboteye.tumblr.com

“Thor, honey I need to talk to you…” Bruce walked into their bedroom looking a little agitated. Uh oh, Bruce rarely got angry with him, but even with the pet name Thor could tell something was up.

“Darling! How was your day?”

“Interesting!” Bruce kicked his shoes off and sat at the end of their bed. Thor put down the Midgardian travel book he’d been skimming through. “So you know how I was giving a guest lecture at NYU?”

“Yes…” there was a smirk in Thor’s voice and Bruce’s face went sour. 

“So I’m in the middle of my lecture on the structure of atoms…”

“And how did it go?” Thor started giggling.

“It was going fine until I was interrupted by a freaking barber shop singing ‘My Funny Valentine!’ What were you thinking Thor?”

“I was thinking that Valentines Day and I wanted to surprise you!” he carefully held out his hand for Bruce to take, which he did, so Thor pulled him into an apology cuddle.

“It was embarrassing babe, you know I don’t like big gestures like that. I could barely get through the end of the talk without people laughing at me.”

“I’m so sorry…” Thor gave Bruce’s shoulder a squeeze, “I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you. It’s out first Valentines day together I wanted to do something special.”

Admittedly Thor didn’t know a whole lot about the holiday. He and Jane had never celebrated it so he wasn’t certain of the etiquette. Next time he knew barbershop quartets were off the table.

“I know sweetie but I was at work… You’d be embarrassed too if you were being serenaded in front of a room full of grad students…”

Thor tipped his partners head up with a single finger, dipping in low to kiss Bruce softly, “Bruce Banner there is nothing in this world you could do that would embarrass me. I’m not afraid of the world knowing how much I love you.”

Bruce pulled back before Thor could lean in again, smirking “Wanna bet?”

….

“So he didn’t like the quartet huh? Ladies used to love it when Bucky sent those… Maybe they just liked him …” Steve said with a mouth full of peanuts.  
“I know I’m not an expert on Earth holidays but I really thought he’d like it…” Thor sulked. They were at a baseball game, hiding out in caps and shades though they’d been recognised a few times. Steve had become one of Thor’s best friends since taking residence on earth.

“Bruce has always been introverted,” Steve said. “He probably would have preferred something intimate, like a dinner.”

“Hey the quartet was your idea. He’s been acting shifty ever since.”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer called at half time, “We have a special message for someone in our audience. I can’t believe this but Thor Odinson is here!”

Suddenly Thor and Steve were on the jumbotron.

“Oh my god,” Thor gaped.

“Oh cool I’ve always wanted to be on one of these!” Steve leaned over and waved, to a cheer from the crowd.

Suddenly love hearts on the screen surrounded Thor, and a banner flashed across the bottom: “TO MY SNOOKUMS, LORD OF MY LIFE- FROM BB.”

Thor grinned, “Oh it’s on.”

…

Team briefings were always boring to Bruce. Ultron this and Doctor Doom that. He never even remembered these battles, it was Hulk that did all the heavy lifting, but the other guy wasn’t exactly the best at sitting still during semi-formal meetings. 

“So the Maria Stark foundation is kind of running low on funds. We cause a LOT of collateral damage and helping with repairs and finding homes for people whose houses we squashed… Takes up a lot of money. We need an injection of cash or we won’t be able to keep it up. Anyone got any bright ideas?” Tony asked, spinning in his chair.

“Oh oh oh! Bake sale!” Carol chimed in.

Where the hell was Thor, Bruce wondered. Meetings went a lot quicker when they were together, holding hands under the table… or thumb wrestling.

Tony’s phone buzzed and he grinned, sending a look Bruce’s way.

“Turn on Kimmel,” he nodded to Carol, who smirked and flicked the wall screen on, and sure as shit, Thor was sitting at the desk with Jimmy Kimmel. Damn he looked good in that suit, Bruce thought, distracted a moment by his beyond this world gorgeous boyfriend.

“I can’t believe you agreed to an interview so last minute Thor. I love when you guys come on the show, I look really handsome by comparison.” Thor grinned, immediately proving Jimmy wrong.

“Ah well Jimmy you want to know who the most handsome member of our team is?”

“Oh no…” Bruce groaned, burying his head in his hands to hide his blush.

“Oh yes…” Carol said. The other Avengers had been enjoying the little love competition Bruce and Thor had started. 

Tony punched Steve in the arm, “Why don’t you ever do stuff like this for me?” he asked.

“I bought you flowers last week!” Steve said. 

“… Bruce Banner.” Thor was saying, confirming Bruce’s fears. “He is honestly the most beautiful person I’ve met in my life, and I’m a century old Jimmy!” the audience awed. So did Carol.

“Yes, and I hear you have a special surprise for Doctor Banner?” Jimmy pulled a goddamn microphone.

“Yes Jimmy, I wanted to sing him a little song, just to show him, and your millions of viewers, how much I love him.”

The band started playing a familiar song, one he’d heard Thor sing in the shower often. “I don’t wanna lose you, this good thing that I have…”

“Oh my god. Please tell me this is going up on YouTube….” Tony Started dancing.

“It’s like Thunder!” Thor wailed, “Lightning! The way you love me is frightening!” It was really really bad singing.

“I hate him so much,” but Bruce was grinning ear to ear by now.

…

Thor didn’t really enjoy returning to Asgard as much these days. He’d brought Bruce a couple of times, the only other Avenger to travel through the bifrost. But he assured his boyfriend he’d only be gone for a day. Loki was living in the palace, on probation and under Heimdall’s watch. His brother had started taking court with the realms people, and Thor had to go and fix whatever Loki messed up.

“You can’t just put people in jail for minor crimes Loki.” They were in the throne room, a line of disgruntled citizens.

Suddenly Skurge, who was acting as a sort of police chief thanks to Loki, barged into the room, sprinting up to them, “my lords… I have a message, and a delivery, from one of the other realms.

Thor was immediately on guard, eying the package. It looked Midgardian.

“Should we evacuate the room?”

“No, no I was expecting this package. It’s for you brother. I timed the delivery with your arrival. 

Thor sighed. This was clearly a trap, but he was tired from putting out fires (some of them literal fires,) and he wanted to go home.

He took the package, a small box, and unwrapped it. He groaned, he should have known. He tried to obscure the package, as the hall was full of people carefully eyeing him.

It was a metal lunchbox; one a small child would take to school. It was green with cartoon pictures of the Hulk on it. There was a little tag, a note attached to the handle.

“Why don’t you read it aloud brother?” Loki asked gleefully.

“Absolutely not.”

“I saw that stunt you pulled on that Earth talk show. You have to play fair…”

His brother was right, Kimmel made headlines the next day, Bruce’s name spread across Buzzfeed along with a list ‘Ten Times Thruce were Couple Goals’ whatever the hell that meant.

He sighed and started reading: “To my special man, I didn’t want you going hungry during your trip so I packed you a special lunch. Peanut butter and Jelly with the crusts cut off and a Snapple. Love you- BB.”

The hall filled with murmurs and giggles and Thor hung his head. He had to admit, this one was brilliant. No sense wasting good food, he took the sandwich from the box and started chowing down.

“I approve brother, Banner is a genius. You should keep him around. I’d imagine the sex would be amazing too. Especially if Hulk made an appearance-“

Thor threw part of the sandwich at Loki. Of course it passed right through him.

...

“Valentines day is in two days Brucie bear!” Tony chirped entering the lab. Bruce was here to help him fix some of the bugs in the teams new gear. “Whose turn is it in the bet?”

“Well I think its Thor’s. I sent him a gift coinciding with his time on Asgard… Maybe I took it too far, I mean he’s a king! Embarrassing him in front of his people might cause them to lose faith in him as a leader.” Bruce fretted. There was no cell plan good enough to send a text all the way to Asgard so he couldn’t check in to see how the lunch box stunt went down.

“Bruce can you remember the last time Thor took rainbow road back to his planet?” Tony asked, turning his full attention towards Bruce, a blowtorch still burning in one hand.

“Uh…”

“Has he left earth since you two started getting serious?” Bruce shook his head, “Right, he hasn’t left your side. I would say that disappearing for months would be the thing that would put the Asgardians off side. But he didn’t care because you are more to him important than being a ruler. You’re his home now.”

“Oh god,” Bruce croaked, realising Tony was right. “I’ve been selfish, keeping him here.” 

“Ok now you’re being dense on purpose,” Tony looked at Bruce blankly, like a child he was trying to teach advanced robotics to who wouldn’t pay attention.

“I know I know… After that it’s his turn I guess, although I really hope he drops it,” he absentmindedly moved across the lab to grab a pair of welding goggles, tossing them at Tony who wasn’t wearing them when he should have been.

“Why? He’s not doing this to punish you, I mean it’s over the top but if he thought you were into it he’d keep this bet going all year round. He loves you, and is just happy he has a chance to show it.”

Bruce blushed, Tony of course was right. “I know I know. I’m just not used to this kind of attention… Usually I send someone flowers they run away, they don’t go on a late night talk show and serenade me in front of millions,” he grinned.

“Ew. You two are gross, you are meant to be with one another. That’s why on the big day you should do something special. Go all out.”

“Okay well I’m gonna do it my way, no big public scene, I wanna do something personal that means something. And somehow…” he rummaged around the pocket of his lab coat and produced a small blue velvet box, “I have to integrate this.” Tony gasped.

...

Clint had directed Bruce to the small entertainment room he and Thor had co-opted as personal living space, a gleeful smirk teasing him, alerting Bruce to an upcoming surprise. The compound was oddly empty.

Bruce paced outside the door for a solid five minutes, dreading turning the handle. He knew his boyfriend was waiting inside with some horrible public display of affection. He was excited but also nauseous, flipping the box with the ring open and shut. He would sit and grin through Thor’s last present, secretly loving it, and then he would propose because Thor was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He didn’t know what would happen, what or who was behind the door but he realised it really didn’t matter. 

He would propose in front of a crowd of millions, because he was no longer afraid to show people his emotions, or how much he loved his boyfriend, and that was all Thor’s doing. Thor made him brave.

He had narrowed down what he thought Thor’s last public display of affection would be. A surprise party, that’s why all the other Avengers were mysteriously gone, or something that required the whole groups help. He would propose in front of all of them, he didn’t care, it’d be fitting, one final big show. He took one last deep breath before steeling up and opening the door. His jaw dropped open, he was definitely not expecting what he saw.

Thor was standing there, alone, dressed sharp in a tuxedo, freshly groomed, he looked stunning. The room was empty sae for a single table and chair set, two places with candles and wine on the table. There was some soft jazz playing.

“Oh my god…”

“Surprise,” Thor said, holding out a hand for Bruce to take, who almost tripped in his haste to rush up to the god.

“Happy Valentines day Bruce Banner.”

“This is amazing. I thought…”

“I know, I was planning something big for tonight, it involved a marching band and a blimp but then I thought… I don’t want to share this moment, with anyone but you… The love of my life.” Thor got down on one knee.

“I know sometimes I can be a bit over zealous, or loud, or charming,” Bruce smiled, eyes welling up, “But you… You love me anyway. I’ve never had someone give themself so wholly to me, to trust me with their heart, and I am so honoured… Because that’s you, thoughtful and kind hearted, quiet and smart. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I do you, and I’m millennium old. I don’t want to start the next thousand years without you as my partner, as my husband. Will you marry me?”

Bruce was gobsmacked. This moment couldn’t be more perfect, and he wanted it to last forever, but then he remembered, and he started fumbling inside his jacket pocket. Thor looked alarmed for a moment before Bruce pulled out his own ring box, and they both burst into tearful laughter.

“Oh my god.” Thor chuckled as Bruce rushed to bend down in front of him; Thor was still on one knee. 

“Uh, I didn’t have a beautiful speech like you, and thank you for every word I’m going to write it down so I have it forever later. This is amazing. You know me; you’d never try to change me… Where the weirdest pair and we shouldn’t make sense but we do. We work so good together sweetie and I just want to be with you all the time. You’re my best friend… Please don’t tell Tony I said that. Anyway I don’t have a thousand years I have maybe forty…”

“Oh we’ll find a way around that, that’s not enough time…” Thor interrupted suddenly looking endlessly sad at Bruce’s mortality so the scientist ploughed forward.

“However many years… I want to be with you for every one… So yes I’ll marry you, if you promise to wear this ring everywhere to let people know how much I love you.”

The swapping of rings was awkward, between giggles and sobs and shaking hands. Bruce bought Thor a silver band, inlaid with emeralds, and Thor’s was a simple, gleaming blue-silver he later found out was made of metal not found on earth, but inside dying stars.

“Should we tell the others?” Bruce asked about ten minutes later after they sat on the floor, in a love haze making out.

“No, I want this to be between the two of us, just a bit longer.” Bruce nestled into Thor’s side, hands linked, totally content to do just that, “But the wedding is going to be a rave.”


	8. Intruder Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the second Endgame trailer, Carol, Thor and the rest of the remaining Avengers hit it off and Bruce get's a little insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read more of my stuff and updates on my writing tumblr thorsroboteye.

Thor what are you doing…” Bruce said, watching as the bigger man stretched out his arm over the shoulder of the newcomer, Carol, almost like he was about to- “Thor no!” Bruce wanted to step forward to stop the new woman from being crushed with Stormbreaker but Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

A few moments passed, the two blondes staring each other down. Carol had an air of unflappable confidence; she’d radiated it ever since she appeared in the compound out of nowhere. While Bruce gasped as Stormbreaker whizzed into Thor’s hand, grazing Carol’s hair, she remained completely still. She even gave Thor a little smirk, showing him how clearly unimpressed with the god’s intimidation tactics.

“Nice weapon, are you sure it’s long enough?” she asked dryly.

Thor barked out a laugh and they both smiled, ‘I like this one!” Thor said.

Suddenly Bruce’s concern for the woman turned to jealousy, an emotion he thought incredibly ugly usually but he’d become quite protective of Thor. The god never made fun of him for it, made him seem like Bruce Banner was unable to protect someone physically.

The room that had gone completely silent during the standoff suddenly burst into action as Nat, Steve, Rhodey and Rocket greeted and or interrogated the new hero.

“What did you say your name was again?” Rhodey asked.

“Carol Danvers, some people have started calling me Captain Marvel. Where’s Fury?”

“How did you get in here? This compound’s security measures are pretty heavy,” Nat asked.

“Your front door was open,” Carol nodded towards the entrance, there was a smoking hole in the middle of the big metal door and the handle was missing. On cue the handle fell to the floor behind Carol, like she’d been hiding it behind her back. 

“Nice,” Nat smiled.

“Thank you, where’s Fury?”

“Listen lady,” Rocket, who had been in the kitchen when Carol had busted in, trotted in eating from a tub of ice-cream with a spoon. “We’ve had a really long week, so if you're going to attack us, go ahead and do it quick so we can get it over with.” Carol didn’t immediately freak out at the site of a talking raccoon (a lot of the others had when they first met him,) so she’d obviously seen some things too.

“I won’t attack you, you’ll all be fine if you just tell me where Fury is.” The note of total confidence and the implication that she could incapacitate all of them at once was admirable. Bruce, who had known the woman five minutes, fully believed she could. He’d seen crazier things this week than an unbeatable superwoman.

“How do you know fury?” Steve finally asked. He’d been studying Carol as they talked, his face tired but intrigued. Maybe Bruce was overtired too but he thought he saw a glimmer of hope on Steve’s face.

“We go back aways…” Carol said with a smirk.

“How far back?” 

They all started trading stories, she started telling them about how she met Fury twenty years ago and their first insane adventure together. They told her about the snap. She said she’d been with a colony of an alien race called Skrulls when it happened, and entire families started to disappear into dust.

Then they told her that Fury was MIA, and had pressed the pager she gave him before he disappeared. This news visibly affected her for the first time. They’d clearly gotten pretty close.

“I’ve been to earth a few times since we met. Asked him if Earth needed someone to fight off invasions or whatever. He always said ‘I’ve got some people on retainer.’” She looked around the room smiling, “Now I see I had nothing to worry about.” Thor had ambled over to Bruce’s side of the room and was now standing close, a comforting wall pressed against Bruce’s side. “She’s great isn’t she?” he whispered, clearly very excited by his new friend.

“Yeah she’s terrific” Bruce smiled weakly. The green monster in him definitely wasn’t the hulk right then. 

“Is something wrong?” Thor studied Bruce’s face, clearly very worried. It warmed Bruce’s heart knowing the god cared about him so much. The feeling was mutual.

“No it’s just… you guys really seemed to hit it off.” Bruce felt like crap just implying Thor would hurt him.

The god smirked, understanding immediately, “Oh yeah she’s great. We’d make beautiful babies don’t you think?” he joked.

“Shut up you ass,” Bruce giggled playfully punching the god’s arm, who grabbed Bruce’s hand with a soft smile.

“Captain Danvers! This is the wonderful Dr Bruce Banner, one of Earths top minds, and my very serious boyfriend.”

“Oh my god,” Bruce’s face went red, “I do not love you anymore” he groaned which Thor responded to with a hand squeeze and a smirk.

“Nice,” Carol said rolling with the punches, “Top mind huh? So I assume you guys have been trying to think of a way to get our people back?”

Bruce was blown away a little by Carol’s readiness to join them, to take up the cause even though she didn’t know them from Adam.

“Uh me and Scott have been testing his suit capabilities… But we would still have to incapacitate Thanos somehow….”

Carol raised one of her fists. It started glowing, and everyone within earshot, even Thor gasped. “That won’t be a problem.


End file.
